


Apology accepted

by aworldinside



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Undercover, well there is a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/aworldinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex took a step towards him and smiled mischievously up at this face, poking a finger into his chest. “Well, if you’re very sorry you’ll have to make it up to me, won’t you, Percival?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t exactly what I was intending my first fic with these two to be about but um inspiration struck, so here we are. Enjoy the ridiculousness. 
> 
> There is a spoiler for Episode 60 in here, but it's mentioned in passing and the fic is set at some nebulous point in the future. 
> 
> Many thanks to labellementeuse for looking this over for me. <3

“I feel like a cupcake,” Vex muttered to herself, and not for the first time that evening. 

She looked down again at what she was wearing, running her hand over the layers with dissatisfaction. There was a lot of dress, and it was layers of pale pink, lavender and white, which weren’t Vex’s colours of choice. But options hadn’t exactly been thick on the ground when she’d had to find a dress on short notice for this small piece of high society theft. 

Vex smiled politely as a man in a waistcoat that even Scanlan would find ostentatious walked past her. 

Where the fuck was Percy? 

Vex had seen Dr Alaric - their target for the evening - talk to Percy while he was over at the drinks table. Percy had feigned (or likely, knowing Percy, not feigned at all) an interest in his work, and then he’d disappeared, invited back to have a closer look at the Doctor’s work. Vex cursed the boring burgher and his wife that she couldn’t get rid of fast enough; they stopped her getting over to the other side of the room to appear at Percy’s side. Anything could have happened to him, and for all his yelling at Vax for sneaking off, sometimes his secretive, impulsive tendencies led him down a similar path.

Three ladies in bright coloured dresses walked towards her, obviously keen to talk to the foreign gentlewoman from afar, but as they drew closer she glanced off to the side and through the open ballroom door, and saw a very familiar head of white hair appear at its edge, hovering but not entering. Finally. Their eyes met for a split second and he ducked back into the corridor. 

Schooling her face, not wanting to give anything away, she greeted the approaching women. “My dear ladies.”

“Lady Winter,” the oldest and tallest of the women said, speaking in prim and proper tones. “We realised we had been remiss and not introduced ourselves to you this evening, and were keen to rectify that oversight.” The other two, one shorter with blonde curly hair, and a slightly taller woman with straight red hair, both nodded on cue. 

“You’re too kind, my lady,” she reached for the first lie to come to her, “but I find myself feeling unwell all of a sudden - all the lights and excitement, you understand. I must beg your pardon as I find my husband.” 

“Oh no, that’s a shame.” This older woman didn’t lie nearly as well as Vex did. “Shall we send someone to find him for you?”

“No, it’s fine, I’m sure he has not gone far. I do apologise. Please excuse me.” 

“Of course, Lady Winter. I do hope you feel better.” 

“Thank you.”

Vex walked off at steady pace, but didn’t want to hurry lest it turn too much attention her way. 

Nodding at the guards at the door, she emerged into the corridor to find Percy standing off to the side, doing his best to look unobtrusive and not really pulling it off. He looked perfectly put together as he nearly alway did, and while a small part of her was relieved to see him alive and well, most of her was still really annoyed. 

“There you are, darling,” he greeted her. 

“Yes, my dear, I do find myself feeling a little unwell, and wonder if we might head off for the evening.”

“Of course. We shall leave at once.” He took her arm gently and they walked further away from the main doors. 

As soon as they were out of the guards’ earshot, Percy said, “I’m sorry, Vex." The only sign that he’d been anywhere exciting was that he was a little out of breath. 

“You fucking should be,” she replied, quietly, so her words didn’t carry far, but not hiding her annoyance. “We didn’t agree to split up, and to be perfectly honest one of us is better suited to slipping around dark manor houses, and it’s not you.” Her grip tightened on this arm. 

Percy looked a little affronted. “I’m not that bad. I’m not Pike.”

Vex noted that Percy very wisely didn’t mention that Vex’s attire this evening wasn’t really conducive to slipping around manor houses undetected either. 

“No, but you also tend to stand out.” She gestured at his white hair.

His hand came up and ran through this hair a little self-consciously. “I just took the opportunity that was presented. The doctor was talking to me and he invited me to take a look at his laboratory, and I didn’t have a chance to grab you.” 

She sighed. “Did you at least get the stupid thing?”

Percy patted the pocket of his coat. “I did. He’s also out cold, so it should be a while before he can raise the alarm or someone goes looking for him.”

“Good.” At least something was going their way. They were about halfway to the main entrance now. The Margrave who had built this house was big on long circuitous corridors. 

They paused by a window seat, listening out for any approaching footsteps or any shouts announcing that the doctor had been discovered, but they seemed to have gotten away with it, at least for now. 

One of the other problems with Percy was she couldn’t actually stay angry at him for very long. They had what they came for, and he did seem genuinely sorry for disappearing. Fine. He still owed her though. 

Vex took a step towards him and smiled mischievously up at this face, poking a finger into his chest. “Well, if you’re very sorry you’ll have to make it up to me, won’t you, Percival?”

He gave her a downright filthy grin in return. Six months ago she wouldn’t have thought Percy was even capable of a look like that, but she’d come to know it well. She knew there was a plan behind that look, and she usually liked how those played out. 

“I guess I will, Lady Vex’ahlia,” he said. 

“Are you flirting with me, Lord Percival?”

“Is it working?” 

“A little, but remember you’re trying to impress a pro here, darling.” She winked. 

“I’m a quick study.” 

The smug smile was in full effect. She hated how much she liked it. “You’re overconfident,” she fired back. 

“Guilty,” he replied softly, and kissed her. It was gentle at first, just a soft touch of lips, but then it turned more passionate, and Vex gave as good as she got, while keeping an ear out in case someone did barrel around the corner.

Percy’s lips moved down her neck, hitting all the places that made her sigh. He really was a quick study at how to turn her on as quickly as possible. 

There was a little alcove beside the window seat, and Percy slowly maneuvered them back into it. It wasn’t that deep, but it was in shadow and was sort of hidden from view – for the most part. 

As soon as they were as out of sight as they could be, he turned to the front of her dress, delicately kissing down her shoulders and the tops of her breasts, slowly slipping the edges of the dress down and taking her nipple into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, you’re good at that,” she said quietly. Percy just hummed, his mouth still busy, and that sent a shiver straight down her spine. 

Percy pulled away from her for a second, and shrugged himself out of his coat, pausing to quickly fold it half and then lay it down on the hard floor, getting on to his knees. 

Vex looked down at him hungrily and he gave her an almost enraptured look back. A small part of her wondered if this was really the time or the place, but honestly she was enjoying the we-could-get-caught aspect of this and she was downright proud Percy was going along with it. She was a wonderful influence on him, obviously. 

The skirts really were huge. Percy couldn’t easily reach around them and bring her closer to him, so he shuffled forward and reached under the hem, running a hand up and down her left calf. He then raised the hem more fully with his other arm, and ducked beneath her skirts almost completely. 

Fuck. She felt his warm breath on her thigh as he slowly kissed his way up and nosed at the edge of her underwear. He mouthed it softly before she felt his fingers slowly edge it down, and she helped him get it off as best she could.

Then his tongue was there, slowly pushing into her, softly first and then a little more insistently, his hand also softly running down and around her hip-bone, how he knew she liked it, his thumb rubbing over the joint. 

Vex rolled her head back a little. The stone digging into her back was not exactly comfortable, but this really couldn’t be allowed to stop. 

Percy continued, slowly opening her up, and as she got wetter, taking a finger and slowly pressing into her, and then following it up with another one, crooking it at just the right angle that she couldn’t help but shiver, his tongue and mouth still giving her clit all the attention she could want. 

They heard a woman and man laughing in the distance and she felt Percy briefly freeze, and then emerge from beneath the ridiculous skirts. 

His hair was a mess, and his glasses a little askew, and his mouth was shiny after what he had been doing with it, and she wanted to run her hands through his hair and kiss him desperately.

“Should have thought of this … “ he said quietly to himself, and cast a spell. 

Suddenly a suit of armour appeared in front of them, not really properly in the alcove, but convincing enough to pass a vague and not very thorough inspection. 

“Can you hold that and, uh … ?" She was genuinely curious. Illusion magic wasn’t really her area of expertise, and while it did ruin the "could be caught" excitement a little, illusions weren’t perfect and now she had something else to be curious about. 

“Let’s find out,” he said, and winked.

“No, you don’t get to wink at me.” But Percy had ducked back under her skirts and continued what he was doing so well. 

She was wet as anything now, and he curled his fingers back into her, slowly and softly licking her clit. 

The illusion seemed to be staying up, with only some slight shimmering. 

Vex was softly biting down on her knuckles at this point, doing her best not to cry out. Her thighs were trembling, and she was very glad she had stepped out of the shoes she had been in before, because this would have been hell on her feet. 

She knew he was close, and so did Percy, judging by the way he gripped her hips closer and slightly changed the angle of his fingers and rhythm of his tongue. 

Vex was quite proud that she only uttered a very definite “Fuck” when she came, trembling and just holding herself up, while Percy helped her through it and softly caressed her as she came down. 

He resurfaced from under the sea of fabric, stretching out his neck – which really must be aching – and looking perhaps the most self-satisfied she’d ever seen him, which was an awfully high bar to clear.

“Get up here, you awful, ridiculous, wonderful man.” 

Percy obliged, and she grabbed him and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard, finally able to run her hands through his hair and mess it up even more. She could taste herself on his lips and she groaned softly. 

“I take it that was a satisfactory apology, my lady?” Percy asked, when they had finally pulled apart. 

“It will do,” she said with a straight face. 

“I’m so glad.” He delivered it dryly but followed it up with a grin. She was reminded again how young Percy really was, and caressed his cheek before collecting herself. 

She eyed the rather apparent bulge in his trousers, and put her hand there, shuffling in even closer. “I’ll repay the favour later, darling, but we really need to get out of here.”

“I’ll hold you to that, but yes, you’re right,” he replied, and dispelled the illusion, which was looking a little on the wan side. 

"I so often am.” 

Percy let that go, picked up his coat from where he had left it on the floor beside them, and put it back on, buttoning it firmly over his midsection and groin. 

He offered her his arm, she took it, and they walked at a rather brisk pace towards the main door. 

“You do look a bit like a cupcake in that dress, you know.”

“You know that thing where I was going to sleep with you later, Percy? Or indeed ever again?” 

“A beautiful, dangerous cupcake?” he offered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

She smiled, despite herself. “That’s acceptable.”


End file.
